pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Characters in Grand Theft Phineas:Tri-State Area
This is a list of characters who appear in the video game Grand Theft Phineas:Tri-State Area. Protagonists Ricky Fletcher is one of the main protagonists of the game and is the first playable character to be available. Phineas Flynn is one of the six unlockable playable characters in the game. Alongside Ferb Fletcher, he's the first protagonist Ricky will encounter in the game. Ferb Fletcher is the first protagonist that Ricky will encounter in the game, alongside Phineas. Candace Flynn is the third protagonist that Ricky will encounter in the game. Isabella Garcia Shapiro is the fourth protagonist that Ricky will encounter in the game. Baljeet Tjinder is the fifth protagonist that Ricky will encounter in the game. Buford van Stomm is the sixth and last protagonist that Ricky will encounter in the game. The game allows the player to have an option to change the protagonists' clothing extensively, like wearing a shirt, a t-shirt, an overshirt & a coat at the same time. Although, there's also an option to change the protagonists' hair (facial hair for Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet, Ricky & Buford) and the option to add tattoos. Each one of the playable characters has a personal vehicle, sometimes two even. *Phineas - Issi, Gauntlet; *Ferb - Ruiner, Jackal; *Candace - Fugitive, Schweizer; *Isabella - Atmos, Zion Cabrio; *Baljeet - Landstalker, Thrust; *Buford - Warrener. Each one of the playable characters has a distinctive tint on the screen while switching weapons, radio, or switching to some other characters: *Ricky - Grey *Phineas - Red *Ferb - Green *Candace - Orange *Isabella - Pink *Baljeet - Light blue *Buford - Brown Major Characters Fireside Girls, namely Adyson Sweetwater, Gretchen, Milly Williams, Katie, Ginger & Holly are a group of characters that give out missions and appear in some car races. Half of the Fireside Girls, namely Adyson, Katie & Holly, can become potential dates for Ricky, while Ginger is Baljeet's date by default. Each one of the Fireside Girls drives their own personal vehicle: *Adyson - Carbonizzare *Gretchen - Tailgater *Katie - Voltic *Ginger - Penumbra *Holly - Banshee *Milly - Dilettante. Adam Williams is a major character in the game and is the Step-Cousin of Phineas, Ferb, Candace & Isabella. He also helps them and Ricky defeat & kill Mark. Jeremy Johnson is a major character and is Candace's love interest. He's also a friend to other protagonists. Minor Characters Jessica Fletcher is one of the few minor characters that appear in the game. She has three random encounters with Ferb and two with Buford. Cain Rhett Johnson has four random encounters with Candace. He can be found in outer Jefferson County. Sasha Fernandez is one of the few minor characters seen during the plot, where she & her father kidnap Phineas for a ransom. She & her father get arrested by being booby trapped in a red Schwartzer by Candace. Trivia *Some of the character designs are taken straight from Act Your Age. Category:Grand Theft Phineas: Tri-State Area